


Battle of the AUs

by Starrywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrywitch/pseuds/Starrywitch
Summary: Today was the day......All the AUs will compete on who's the strongest.All the Aus will fight to the death to get what they want even if that means betrayal.Get ready for a wild ride in this story.





	Battle of the AUs

> Today was the day….where all the Sans AUs fight for reader-chan.  
>  They loved them, they were hot and the main character in most fic which was a powerful thing.  
>    
>  Reader-chan was sitting on top of their throne chair on top of a tower looking down at the stadium looking down at all the sans.

All the AUs showed up at a portal each one had a different trait and nickname to tell them apart. There were so many sans that reader chan had to make a list on paper to keep track of them.

Suddenly the announcer turned on the speakers “Sans AUs in the count of three you will all fight for reader-chan!! 3…..2…….1!! Go!!”

Underfell sans used his blaster a to kill off blueberry and blackberry.  
Milk sans grew big titties and slapped underswap paps and swapfell sans.

Dream sans suddenly got killed by mafia sans but then he got killed by tribal sans.

Meme lord sans was roast by a blaster by lust sans.

Meanwhile, reader-chan was crossing off all the names of sans while looking in awe at all the chaos.

Indeed reader-chan was powerful, however only one can remain the most powerful sans.

Suddenly a boom was in the door.  
It was the ultimate sans, the most powerful creation:  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

SANS FART AU

Fart sans did the krump at all the san, all of them could not be spared by his mercy. Finally he did his last move THE FART BOMB and every sans died.

The winner was fart sans he had won reader-chan’s heart.

“F-fart Sans!! I can't believe it!! You won my heart!!”

“I'm sorry reader chan I have to decline your offer, I was testing my abilities”

Fart Sans whistle and a horse came in, he rode on it and went away until he was no more.  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

  
You wake up in a sweat and looked around your bedroom. Your sibling was sleeping tight on their bed, drooling away.

What a weird dream, why we're so many sans??also who was reader-chan anyways?

Maybe watching weird movies with your friend sans was a bad idea. Oh well.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *dog song plays*  
> I just wrote this to be funny, I have nothing against self inserts or AUs in general.  
> Btw if your interested pls read my story, it might not be a shipping story but pls give it a shot. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11220219/chapters/25069320


End file.
